Just Friends
by Jun Jangmi
Summary: Just a friend. Only a friend. Percy was only a friend. Hearing that wasn't too good for Percy. He had already lost his mother, now he lost Annabeth. Will he be able to find someone that will stay? Note: This is a high school fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO series. I'm in high school and broke, did you expect me to own anything?**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

A friend. Nothing more. It's all I've ever been. All I've ever been.

But why me? Why was it me that had to be the friend, and not the lover. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone who doesn't see me as a friend.

I lay on my bed with an arm over my eyes, crying my heart out. Tears streamed onto my pillow, and I regret ever telling her.

Opening up to other people was always a mistake. My dad left me at an early age, and I had immediately gotten a step-father. At first, he wasn't bad, so I opened up my heart to him, trying to make things work. First, he worked to support our family, but drink after drink, he quit. However, my heart was still open. For the time being, I accepted him as my father.

However, it all changed one day. It was the one day when he hit my mom. He hit her hard, harder than ever. She was sent to the hospital, but she never came back. And now, my best friend, Annabeth, when I opened up to her, I had gotten rejected. I thought maybe, just maybe, I would have someone to care about again, but no. All I had was a hole in my heart,

"Percy! Get the fuck down here!" Gabe yelled, "I need a damn beer!"

I stood up, shaking. Honestly, I can't take it anymore. He killed my mother and got away with it, just because I was too much of a pussy to rat him out. This time, it won't be the same. I'm standing up to him. I so sick and tired of this bullshit. Why am I the one dealing with him?

With my hands balled up, I walked down the stairs, shaking in anger.

"There you are Percy. What were you waiting for? Were you just jacking off up there? Come on, hurry up."

The next decision I was going to make, was a bad idea. Maybe it was out of anger, maybe pure stupidity, and maybe even ADHD.

I opened the fridge, stuck my hand in, and knocked all of the beer to the floor.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Gabe roared.

He got up out of his chair, which honestly, I didn't think it was even possible. He was about three inches taller than me, and I'm pretty tall.

"I asked you a question, you little shit," Gabe said, "What. The. Fuck?"

I stayed silent. All I did was look him in the eyes, trying to project the most hatred that I could.

Gabe reached down and took a shard of glass. He then held me by the neck up to the wall. I could barely breathe, in fact, I couldn't breathe at all. Slowly, he started to inch the shard of glass towards me.

The shard of glass first travelled down my arm. Blood started to trickle. I winced in pain. Then, I felt roaring pain from my stomach. I screamed loud, but it was muffled because of my throat, currently being held on to.

Gabe suddenly thrust the shard of glass into my stomach. My vision went hazy, and I couldn't think anymore. It was deep, the shard of glass was lodged into my abdomen. It was deep to the point that I couldn't pul it out.

I was hurting all over. My physical strength almost left me, and only a shred of strength was left. I was at least able to muster enough strength to kick Gabe directly in the dick. He fell to the ground and I tried to make an escape.

I pushed myself off the ground and ran. I took the stairs down, with an arm clutched to my lower right abdomen. Blood was leaking out almost like a river. I unlocked the front door and made it outside. My phone was in the house, so I was gonna have to run to the hospital.

For a while, while running, I thought that maybe I could make it, but later on, I realized it was impossible. My eyes were open, but all I could see was black. My breathing and heart rate increased. All I could see was a bright light.

Slowly, I slowed my pace down, wheezing. I stopped running, and on the spot, fell to the ground. My thoughts drifted around in my head a bit until there was nothing left. All there was now was black, and slowly, my mind shut down too.

 **Hey guys, it's the author of this story. Next chapter will explain exactly how Percy was friend-zoned, and the events after, because I really can't afford to kill off my main character in the first chapter. I hope you continue to read and found this even the slightest bit interesting. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I just started, and wanted to introduce the story quickly. Later chapters will be longer, this was just to get the story out there.**

 **-Jun**


End file.
